(02/06) Monster Strike News
Monster Strike x Yu-Gi-Oh Collaboration Hatcher Monsters '''Evo Yugi & Silent Magician LV8 (Dark 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Mine Sweeper M * Gauge - Super Null Gravity Barrier * SS - Increases Speed and Strength & attacks surrounding enemies with Silent Burning upon stopping. * Bump - Involute Sphere '''Asc Yami Yugi & Dark Magician (Dark 6★)''' * Type - Blast * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Mine Sweeper M / Null Damage Wall Wall * Gauge - Drain / Strike Shot Reducer * SS - Unleasshs Dark Magic Attach in the targeted direction. * Bump - Lock-all Laser L * Sub - Lightning Destruction '''Evo Kaiba & Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Water 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Null Damage Wall / Counter Slayer * Gauge - Null Magic Circle * SS - Unleashes Neutron Blast in the targeted direction that paralyzes enemies on contacted weak points. * Bump - Eight-way Laser XL '''Evo Joey & Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (Dark 6★)''' * Type - Blast * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Flight / Null Gravity Barrier * Gauge - Null Block / Mech Slayer * SS - Passes through enemies while attacking & attacks nearby enemies with Inferno Fire Blast * Bump - Breath Destruction '''Tea & Dark Magician Girl (Light 5★) / Mai & Harpie Lady Sisters (Wood 5★)''' Drop Monsters '''Savage Monsters - Keith & Barrel Dragon (Fire 5★) / Weevil & Great Moth (Wood 5★)''' '''Extreme Monster - Pegasus & Thousand-Eyes Restrict (Water 6★)''' '''Extreme Monster - Yami Bakura & Dark Necrofear (Dark 6★)''' '''Extreme Monster - Yami Marik & The Winged Dragon of Ra (Light 6★)''' Insidious Quest - Yami Marik & The Winged Dragon of Ra - Immortal Pheonix (Light 6★) This Insidious Quest is only available to players who clear all difficulties for the normal Yami Marik & The Winged Dragon of Ra Quests. If you clear the Insidious Quest, you can switch between Normal and Immortal Phenoix without items/materials! Quest Bonus '''Speed Clear Bonus''' In Collaboration Quests, if you clear with over 5 turns left, you get an extra guarantee drop of the Boss monster '''Gold Sarcophagus''' Only in Yami Bakura Quest, the Gold Sarcophagus will have a chance to appear in the Boss Stages. If you destroy it, it will guarantee to drop Yami Bakura. '''Daily Orbs and Special Sharl''' Players can get up to 12 Orbs and 2 Special Sharls. Story Mode Missions ＆ Collaboration Cards '''List of Missions''' * Start the Story Mode (1 set of Morling Xs) * Clear Weevil Quest in Savage (1 Stamina Can & a coupon for a Collaboration Cards) * Clear Keith Quest in Savage (1 Ascension Sharl) * Clear Pegasus Quest in Extreme (Yu-Gi-Oh Good Job Emote & a coupon for a Collaboration Cards) '''Go to Participating Stores to Exchange for Collaboration Cards ''' * Each coupon can exchange for 1 of 2 packs (you can trade both packs for 2 coupons) * There are special versions of the cards within the cards * Up to 1 million players. New Transcension - Walpurgis (Fire 6★) '''Time - 2/12 12PM''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Mine Sweeper L / Laser Stop * Gauge - Null Damage Wall * SS - Increases Speed and Strength & delays contacted enemies for 2 turns. * Bump - Lock-all Piercewave 3 * Poison Spread-struction 16 There will be a Valentine's Version that will require an extra [[Chocolate Deluxpie]]. The Deluxpie can be obtained through the Friend Hatcher. One will also be given out for free through mailboxes. Other News * Chiba Jets went 1-1 this week. Players get 1 set of Maxpies and 1 set of Morling X * Next MS News is 2/14 4PM Full MS News